1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming a pattern, and more particularly, to a composition of a resin for forming a pattern and an in-plane printing method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices and flat panel display devices include a plurality of fine patterns. To form the fine patterns on a substrate, such as wafer or glass, for example, a photolithographic method has been widely used. As shown in FIGS. 1A to 1E, a photolithographic method includes steps of coating a photoresist (PR) on a film, exposing the PR through a mask having fine patterns, developing the exposed PR, etching the film and stripping the PR.
FIGS. 1A to 1E are schematic perspective views illustrating a photolithographic method for forming a device according to the related art.
In FIG. 1A, a film 10 is formed on a substrate 1 and a photoresist (PR) layer 20 is formed on the film 10 through a step of coating a PR. The film 10 may include a semiconductor material or a metallic material.
In FIG. 1B, a mask 3 is disposed over the PR layer 20 and light is irradiated onto the PR layer 20 through the mask 3. The light may be ultraviolet (UV) light. Since the mask 3 has a shielding region and a transmissive region, a portion 21 of the PR layer 20 corresponding to the shielding region is not exposed to the light and the other portion 22 of the PR layer 20 corresponding to the transmissive region is exposed to the light. The other portion 22 of the PR layer 20 exposed to the light may experience a chemical transformation due to the exposure.
In FIG. 1C, the transformed portion 22 of the PR layer 20 is removed through a developing step using a developing solution. As a result, the non-exposed portion 21, i.e., a PR pattern 21 remains on the film 10 over the substrate 1.
In FIG. 1D, the film 10 is etched to form a pattern 11 using the PR pattern 21 as an etch mask. For example, the film 10 may be etched through a wet etching method or a dry etching method. A chemical solution may be sprayed onto the film 10 in the wet etching method, while a plasma generated between two electrodes contacts the film 10 in the dry etching method.
In FIG. 1E, the PR pattern 21 (of FIG. 1D) is removed and the pattern 11 on the substrate 1 is obtained.
Accordingly, the photolithographic method requires a photo mask and an exposure apparatus that are expensive. In addition, the photolithographic method results in a high production cost and takes a long time to manufacture due to repetitive masking steps based on the number of layers.